Enemy of My Enemy
by Lizicia
Summary: Someone is after Syd... trying to take her life. Will Gage be able to save her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: S/G  
  
Notifications: English is not my native language, have mercy on me. And Syd's family was made up.  
  
"Syd, Gage, we have a new case in our hands," Walker stated as he stepped into Company B. They both nodded and followed him to his office with Trivette. In there, Walker gave all of them files and started to explain. "In the last week, someone has committed several murders. Three, to be precise. We have to find whoever is behind this all," he finished, looking at them.  
  
Syd asked quickly, "What connects these murders to each other?"  
  
Walker took a paper in his hand and read, "First victim: Maria Sanchez, 32, white, security guard. Second victim: Iris Blake, 30, white, former police officer. Third victim: Gabriela Medina, 34, white, police officer. As you can see, they were all female, white, in their early thirties and all worked in law enforcements. They looked alike too: dark hair and eyes, 5'4 tall, petite figure. They were all killed with a single gunshot in the heart."  
  
Gage let out a quiet whistle and asked, "Wait a minute, Walker. Do you know anything about their families?"  
  
He nodded and replied, "Yep. They all had both parents and one to two brothers and are single."  
  
Gage glanced quickly at Syd and then said, "I have a guess Walker. May I?" He nodded so Gage continued. "Okay, first of all, who comes into your mind first hearing that description?" They thought for a while and then looked at Syd. "What? You don't think that...?" She asked looking at them.  
  
Gage nodded and answered, "Yes, I do. I think that this is a personal revenge and it may be directed to you."  
  
Walker nodded to his guess and said, "He might be right. Syd do you have a lot of enemies?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and replied, "You are kidding, right? I am a Texas Ranger after all, so I have a lot of enemies. If you really think that this guy is after me, then where do we start looking?" Trivette suggested, "Does the shot in heart mean anything to you? Maybe it's some kind of a signal or mark that he leaves behind."  
  
Syd thought for a long time and said, "No, nothing particular in mind. I guess we just have to go through old files."  
  
They nodded to that without enthusiasm as they took seats behind Trivette's computer and started to go through over 3000 files.  
  
***3 hours later***  
  
"Want some more coffee Syd?" Gage asked going to the coffee machine.  
  
She nodded and replied, "Gladly, if there is any left."  
  
Walker and Trivette had left an hour ago; Walker had to watch after Angela and Trivette was so tired that they just decided he could go home. They had gone through almost 3000 files and the end was nearing. After Gage returned with the coffee, they worked in quietness until Syd said, "Finally! This was the last file. So how many suspects do we have?"  
  
Gage counted the files and said, "Umm.... almost a hundred and we have to visit all of them tomorrow."  
  
Syd nodded and replied, "Fine. Would you mind closing? I'm really tired."  
  
He looked at her tired expression and replied, "Of course. See you tomorrow, Syd."  
  
She nodded and answered, "Bye, see you too."  
  
After Syd left Gage shut down the computer, turned off the lights and closed all the doors. As he sat into his car in the parking lot, he felt something in his jacket pocket. It was Syd's cell phone. She must've put it in here by mistake, he thought and decided to drop it off to her.  
  
***In front of Syd's flat***  
  
Syd walked to his flat as suddenly she felt someone grabbing her from back. She quickly untangled herself and started a fight. As it went farer, she felt that this guy was definitely bigger and stronger than she. Despite it, she continued her fight.  
  
Protecting herself with her legs and hands, she almost beat him, as she felt a needle in her hand. Everything went dizzy and kind of hazy but she remained enough consciousness to take off the mask in front of the man's face.  
  
As she ripped it off, she gasped and tried to fight even harder, but it was no use. She collapsed and everything went dark.  
  
Gage drove in front of her house as he saw someone fighting there. He had an inner feeling that it was Sydney so he jumped out and, pulling his gun out, yelled, "Texas Rangers, drop your weapon!"  
  
The unknown stranger took a peak at him and then ran away. Gage wanted to run after but as he saw Syd lying still on the ground, his heart told him to stop.  
  
He kneeled down, took Syd's head between his hands and called her, "Syd! Syd, can you hear me? Please open your eyes!" he caressed her hair and after a while she opened her eyes.  
  
As she looked at him, she whispered, "I know who it was."  
  
Please review, be so good! Then we'll see about the next chapter ;) 


	2. chapter 2

So this is chapter 2 now. Read and enjoy :)  
  
Gage helped Syd up and asked, "Who was it then?" She shook her head and replied, "Not here, let's go in."  
  
They walked to Syd's apartment. All the way Gage was tying to figure out what she had seen. She was quiet and her eyes were glassy. He decided to wait until they get in and then ask her.  
  
As they entered, Syd said, "Please, sit down. I'll change and then come."  
  
Gage nodded as he sat and waited for her. He had never been in her apartment so he looked around. It was small but nice and clean. There were pictures of her family on the wall and also some pictures of them together. Gage smiled as he noticed a picture of them dancing at Walker's and Alex's wedding; he had been so happy to hold her.  
  
Syd came and sat beside him. After some quietness she started to talk, quietly.  
  
"His name is Thomas Martinez. We met five years ago when I wasn't a ranger yet. We were together for 2 years, if you understand what I mean. We were even engaged. But my heart told me he wasn't the right one so I broke the engagement. On that night, 3 years ago, he told me that I would always belong to him and I can't be happy with anyone else. His exact words were, 'we will always be attached, Sydney. In this world or the other'."  
  
As she finished, Gage noticed tears in her eyes, what he had never seen before. He gently put his arms around her to hold her and she gladly accepted that.  
  
After some time Gage asked, "Have you seen him after that too?" There was no reply and when he looked at her, he could see that she had fallen asleep. Gently, she took her in his arms and carried to the bedroom. He decided not to dress her and, turning off the lights, left her apartment.  
  
***Next morning, Ranger HQ***  
  
Syd arrived at the Ranger HQ with a calm expression. She could see that Gage was behind his desk, working already.  
  
"Good morning, Gage. What awoke you so early?" she asked jokingly, taking her seat.  
  
He looked at her and smiling answered, "I couldn't sleep very well so I decided to come a little earlier and find some information about that Martinez guy. I told Walker and Trivette too who is behind this."  
  
Syd nodded and took the file from his hands, "I see. So what have you got?"  
  
Gage replied, "Three years ago he moved from Texas to New Mexico. He moved back to Dallas a few weeks ago, at the same time the murders started. He doesn't have a criminal record, even unpaid parking tickets not. Until now he has very carefully followed the law."  
  
Syd looked over the file and asked, "Do we know where he currently lives?"  
  
Gage nodded and answered, "He lives on Myrtle Street, 124."  
  
Syd looked back at him, "So what are we waiting for?"  
  
***In front of Thomas's building***  
  
"Now here's what we're going to do," Walker said as they walked towards the house. "Gage, you and Sydney go in the back, I go in front with Trivette. Remember, act carefully and cautiously so you wouldn't be noticed." They nodded and did as he told them.  
  
Gage and Syd went around the house to the back door. Gage was about to kick it down but Syd found out by accident that it was opened. Carefully, she opened it and they went in.  
  
They ended up in a totally empty room, there was nothing in it. Checking every door, they made it to the stairs where they met Walker and Trivette.  
  
"Any luck?" Walker asked and they shook their heads for answer.  
  
Carefully, watching each step, the four Rangers went upstairs. There were three doors; Gage, Syd and Walker took the doors while Trivette stayed on guard.  
  
Gage opened the door to find the room empty again. As he was closing it, he heard Syd scream his name. Quickly, without thinking, he ran to her and looked inside the room. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
The walls were covered with pictures of Syd and her name was written too.  
  
Syd went inside, Gage, Walker and Trivette following her. This room was empty too, except for the pictures and an envelope lying on the floor.  
  
Syd carefully picked it up, took a note out of it and read it out loud. "Dear Sydney, as you read this letter I assume that you know where I live or at least lived. But you still can't catch me; it needs a lot more work. If you want to find me, then you have about a minute to do it."  
  
Syd let the letter drop and yelled, "Out of here, fast! There's a bomb in this house!"  
  
They ran quickly down the stairs and rushed out of door at the same moment the bomb exploded. Syd could feel a rush of heat coming after her but it was suddenly blocked and she fell down feeling someone above her. As she got up and turned around, she could see that it was Gage who had jumped in front of her and fire to protect her, obviously.  
  
"Walker, call the ambulance, quickly! Gage is hurt!" she yelled to him as she took his head into her lap and caressed his face. She gently whispered his name, "Gage, please wake up. Open your eyes for me, I'm begging you." There were tears in her eyes as she saw that his eyes remained shut and his face unmovable.  
  
End! Review please and tell you'll see the 3rd chapter :) 


	3. chapter 3

The 3rd chapter is for your eyes now!  
  
The ambulance arrived quickly. Gage didn't move or show any sign of life as the paramedics took him inside.  
  
Looking at Gage, Syd asked Walker, "May I... "But before she could finish, he replied, "Of course, Sydney."  
  
All the way to St. Matthew's hospital Syd sat beside Gage, holding his hand and listening to the paramedics. She didn't understand much they were saying but her inner feeling told her that something was very wrong with Gage.  
  
When they arrived at St. Matthews, Syd had to stay outside as Gage was taken in surgery. After a while of waiting, Walker, Alex, Trivette and Erica arrived too.  
  
"Sydney, how are you? Where is Gage?" Alex asked her as she sat down beside her friend.  
  
Syd pointed to the surgery room door and replied, "He has been in surgery for an hour now. I don't know about anything that is happening to him."  
  
She started to cry again and Alex tried to comfort her. She understood that Syd was hurt a lot; Gage meant a great deal to her.  
  
After some time had passed, a doctor came to them and asked, "Is there anyone here for Francis Gage?"  
  
Syd stood up and quickly replied, "Yes, we all are. How is he, doctor?"  
  
The doctor sighed and after a while answered, "He was badly damaged in the explosion. He has lost a lot of blood and is in a coma right now."  
  
Syd gasped but regained herself and asked, "But he's going to be alright, right doctor?"  
  
He looked at them and said, "I will be totally honest with you. There is a 50:50 chance." Syd didn't understand, "A 50:50 chance of what?" The doctor looked down, "The chance that he will live."  
  
Syd couldn't handle this so she ran away from then, to the hospital's chapel.  
  
As she entered it, she first of all lit a candle for Gage. Then she knelt down and started praying.  
  
"God, I know that I haven't been a very good Christian. I don't go to church very often and don't pray either. But today, right here, I'm turning to you. My friend is dying in that hospital room and I haven't got a way to help him. But I don't want to lose him. I feel so safe with him, he protects me for everything bad like I was a little girl and I like it. Today I realized that he is not just a friend, he is the only man I have loved so deeply. Please, don't take him away from me, because I couldn't live without him. I'm bounded with him, don't take my other half away," as she finished, there were tears steaming down her face.  
  
Alex, who had heard what Sydney had said, went to her.  
  
"Hi Syd," she said quietly, not wanting to frighten her.  
  
She sat beside her and said, "If you need to talk, then I'm right here."  
  
Syd nodded and said, "Alex, I don't know what to do. It's my fault that he is in that hospital room right now and if he would die, I couldn't live with myself."  
  
She cried, as Alex comforted her, "Sydney, don't think that this is your fault. He will not die, God is not that cruel."  
  
But Syd shook her head and replied, "It is my fault. I should've been the last one to leave the house, not him. Alex, do you realize that he jumped in front of the fire just to protect me?"  
  
Alex nodded and answered, "Yes, I do. It shows how much he cares of you; he didn't want you to get hurt. You should go and visit him."  
  
Syd stood up and stepped out the chapel.  
  
She entered Gage's hospital room with excitement; maybe he had opened his eyes. But she saw him lying there, eyes shut, surrounded by machines. She took a seat beside him and as she took his hand into hers, her heart told her to talk and the words just came out.  
  
"Gage, as you lie here now, I feel so guilty for your accident. Now you are here, far away from us and you can't hear what I'm telling you. But I still have to say it out. Today, when you jumped in front of fire to protect me, I realized one thing. You are not just a friend who is good to watch movies with and to go out sometimes. You are something more; something that is hidden deep inside my heart but that is stronger than anything else. This is the second time already as I sit beside your bed, waiting for you to wake up. Remember the first time when you were death for some time? I confessed some of my feelings to you then but I still don't know what you thought about it; you never said anything. Maybe you really didn't hear what I said, but I hope that today you can hear it. I can't continue my life without you by my side. Not just as a friend, but also as a man I love. I love you so much, you mean everything to me and I can't risk losing you. Please, come back, open your eyes for me and be back to yourself again. I just hope that when you do, you'll love me back. If not, then forget what I said," she finished and wanted to leave his room.  
  
As she turned around, she felt a hand around her arm. Not believing in it, she turned around and saw Gage with opened eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! Gage, you're alive and awake!" she nearly yelled and hugged him.  
  
Gage smiled and as she let go of the hug, quietly whispered, "I want to tell you something."  
  
His voice was very low so she kneeled forward. As their faces were only inches apart, Gage kissed her gently on lips. It was pure heaven, passionate, yet innocent, sweet and magical.  
  
Another evil cliffy for you...muhahahahaa!!! What happens next? Find it out from chapter 4 :) 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 right here :)  
  
As they parted, Gage carefully caressed Syd's face and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
She smiled and was about to answer when others came in. She quickly drew back from him, blushing a little bit.  
  
"Hey Gage! You're awake again!" Walker said as they all ran to greet him.  
  
Gage smiled and replied, "Yeah, it was quit a sleep. How's it going with the Martinez case?"  
  
They laughed as Trivette said, "Even in a hospital you can't get enough of work."  
  
They started to explain Gage what they had discovered in the mean time.  
  
Alex noticed that Syd was kind of quiet. She was looking out of the window and had a smile on her face all the time. Alex decided to approach her.  
  
"Syd, can I talk to you for a moment? Let's leave the guys here; it's girl talk," she said as she took her hand and they headed out.  
  
As they sat down Alex asked, "So what happened between you two?"  
  
Syd blushed and returned a question, "What makes you think that something out of ordinary happened?" Alex looked at her friend for a long time and said, "Well, you blushed when we came in like we disturbed you and you have that silly smile on your face."  
  
Syd looked at her and confessed, "Okay, okay. I told him how I feel towards him and when he awoke, we kind of kissed and he told me that he loves me too."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet honey! I'm so happy for you two," Alex said as she hugged Syd.  
  
"Thanks, Alex. We better get back now or they'll think we ran away," she said as they laughed and returned.  
  
In Gage's room Walker and Trivette had just finished their talk when Syd and Alex entered.  
  
"So what did we miss?" Syd asked smiling at them, especially at Gage.  
  
Walker explained to her too, "We found out that Martinez bought a train ticket from Dallas to Forth Worth this morning and left. Search for his new address is in progress."  
  
Syd nodded and asked, "So what do we do in the mean time?"  
  
Trivette took four tickets out of his pocket and said, "We'll be heading for Forth Worth."  
  
Syd nodded and said, "Great. But wait a minute – why do you have four tickets?"  
  
She looked at him sharply as he explained, "Well, I think that we will go in some time and Gage be there too."  
  
Syd turned her look to Gage and stated, "No way. He almost got killed and besides, it's way too early for him to do anything like that. The doctor will never allow anything like that."  
  
At the same moment the doctor entered and surprised as he saw them all in the room and Gage sitting up with his eyes opened.  
  
"Mr. Gage, I see that you have awaken. How are you feel right now?" he said as he went to Gage's bed.  
  
"Well, my head's a bit dizzy but other than that, I'm fine," he answered.  
  
The doctor nodded and said, "Okay. Would you all mind going out, I have to examine him for a while."  
  
They nodded and left the room.  
  
After a while the doctor came out and said, "Well, I examined him carefully and can say that he is in a good shape. He may leave the hospital today."  
  
Walker nodded and replied, "Okay, thank you doctor."  
  
Then he turned to others and stated, "Well, we will give him some time to change and get ready for Forth Worth. And don't even try to argue Sydney, he'll come with us but he doesn't have to get involved. Okay?"  
  
She thought for some time and then said, "Okay, if he stays out of it."  
  
Walker put his arm around Alex and said, "Then we'll meet you in three hours at the airport. Bye!"  
  
They left the hospital, leaving Syd alone. She stepped into his room and sat on his bed.  
  
"Hi, how are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
Gage smiled and replied, "Better now that you're here. So what did Walker say?"  
  
"You can come with us, because the doctor allowed you to. But you won't get involved in the action, just stay in the hotel and everything," she replied, taking his hand into hers.  
  
Gage looked at her, "About before, Syd... I hope that you meant what you said. Because I really do love you, have always loved."  
  
She smiled and answered, "Every word of it was the pure truth. And to prove this... "  
  
Syd finished, leaning forward and kissing him once again.  
  
Review, be nice to me! Chapter number 5 will come in a short notice so be patient. We'll get to the end in no time :) 


	5. chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, I had minor computer problems. Now it's fixed, so I give you chapter 5!  
  
Sydney and Gage arrived in the airport, finding Walker and Trivette already waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, you made it in time. Got everything you need?" Walker asked looking at them.  
  
Syd thought for a while, "I guess so. So did you find his address?"  
  
Trivette shook his head and replied, "No, not yet. We'll stay in a hotel in the mean time. But it won't take long, two days the most."  
  
Syd nodded, "Great. So let's go on our plane to Forth Worth."  
  
They picked up their luggage and headed towards to gates, on to their plane.  
  
As Syd sat down she realized that she was sitting next to Gage. 'That must be a coincidence' she thought to herself.  
  
But as she saw that Trivette and Walker were sitting very far away from them, so they couldn't even see each other, she got suspicious.  
  
Gage sat down too and Syd decided to ask him, "Do you realized that we're sitting together and Walker and Trivette are very far away from us?"  
  
He nodded and replied, "Yeah, now that you mention it. Do you think it is intentionally like this?"  
  
She looked at him surprised, "I don't know. They can't possibly know that something is going on between us, can they?"  
  
Gage sighed and answered, "Maybe they can. You told Alex, right? C'mon, I know that you did, you are best friends. So maybe she gave a little tip to Walker about it?"  
  
Syd looked at him, "No! Alex wouldn't do it. Maybe it is a coincidence, let's not go any further."  
  
"As you wish, milady," Gage replied, kissing her hand. She laughed and gave him a little peck on the lips.  
  
When the plane landed, they all got out and met inside the airport terminal. There they took a cab and drove to their hotel, called the "Blue Moon".  
  
"Hello, I have reservations for Mr. Walker," Walker said as he spoke to the administrator.  
  
He nodded and after searching a little replied, "Yes, Mr. Walker. You have two rooms with a single bed. Here are the keys," the administrator replied, handing him two keys.  
  
Syd approached the man too, "Hello, I also have reservations, under Mrs. Cooke."  
  
The man looked through his papers and answered, "Yes, Mrs. Cooke. One room with a double bed, here is your key."  
  
Syd looked at him in astonishment, "Excuse me, there must be a mistake. I had two rooms with a single bed."  
  
"No, that was your last reservation. You called us yesterday and said that you would like to cancel it and have one with double bed," he replied looking at her.  
  
Syd could not believe it, "I have not called you!"  
  
"I'm afraid you did. And unfortunately I can't change it because it's the only room available," he answered with a regretting tone.  
  
"Okay, I'll take it then," she gave up and took the key.  
  
As she and Gage headed upstairs, she searched for what to say.  
  
"Look Gage, I really didn't change it. But I have a feeling it might've been Alex," she explained to him.  
  
He nodded and replied, "The same thought crossed my mind. But we can handle it, right?"  
  
When they were done with unpacking, Walker and Trivette came to see them. As they saw the room with one bed, they couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"What is so funny about it? They made a mistake about my room so we will have to share the room," Syd asked, looking at them sharply.  
  
Walker backend, "Nothing, of course. We came to tell you that we found Martinez's address so we will be heading there right now."  
  
She nodded and followed the senior rangers, leaving Gage behind.  
  
As they entered Thomas's building, they quietly made their way behind his door.  
  
Walker drew out his gun and knocked on the wooden door, "Texas Rangers, open up!"  
  
No one answered so he kicked the door down and they went in.  
  
They began to search through every room, carefully, gun drawn out just in case.  
  
When they met in the hallway, Walker asked, "Any luck here?"  
  
Syd and Trivette both shook their heads and answered, "No. This place is totally empty. "  
  
As soon as they had said it, the phone rang. After a few rungs, the answering machine went on.  
  
"Hey Caroline, it's Tommy here. Listen, I have some arrangements with Lucas so I won't come home tonight. Wait until tomorrow and don't go anywhere."  
  
When it ended, Syd said, "Well, it seems that he won't be back tonight. We might as well relax until tomorrow."  
  
Walker nodded and replied, "Yeah, it seems so. Tomorrow at nine o'clock let's meet in the lounge of our hotel."  
  
They headed back to the hotel.  
  
As Syd entered her room she felt suddenly tired.  
  
She greeted Gage who was watching the TV, "Hey, Gage. Bad news – we didn't find him, but we have to head back tomorrow us he will return from Lucas then."  
  
"Who's Lucas?" he asked looking at her.  
  
Syd sat beside him and leaned against him, "If I remember correctly then Lucas was his best friend. They hung around really often. But could we please not talk about anything that has got to do with Thomas, please?"  
  
He nodded and, caressing her hair replied, "Of course. So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
She sighed and answered, "About us. Or to be more precise, I don't want to talk."  
  
Gage looked at her questioningly, "What then?"  
  
She smiled slyly and, standing up and taking his hand said, "I was thinking that we could test our 'accidental' bed out."  
  
Gage smiled back at her, stood up and holding her replied, "With my pleasure, milady."  
  
So what about that? We are approaching the end quickly :) 


	6. chapter 6

So, sorry for the delay again. I changed my computer's operating system and it took longer than i expected but here is chapter 6!  
  
Syd woke up slowly. She knew that it was time to get up, meet Trivette and Walker but she didn't want to leave Gage's embrace.  
  
Still, she quietly left him, changed and rushed down the lobby.  
  
Walker and Trivette were already waiting for her.  
  
„Okay, Syd has arrived so we can now get going. How's Gage doing by the way?"he asked looking at her slyly.  
  
„Umm....great I think. He was feeling pretty alright this morning as I saw him,"she replied, looking away to hide her blush.  
  
He nodded and said, „Good, then let's get going."  
  
They headed for Martinez's house again.  
  
This time also quietly, without making any sound they went upstairs and knocked on his door.  
  
„Texas Rangers, open up!"Walker called.  
  
As there was no answer, they headed in and just like yesterday started to search through the rooms.  
  
When Walker stepped into one room, he suddenly heard Syd scream and call out for help.  
  
He rushed through the hallway there just like Trivette as they saw Syd in the room with an unknown man holding her at gunpoint.  
  
„Well, well, well, ain't these your Ranger friends, my lovely Sydney,"he said, caressing her hair.  
  
She wriggled to get herself free but it was no use.  
  
„Are you Thomas Martinez?"Walker asked trying to stay clam.  
  
„So you know me? Now put down your weapons if you want Sydney to live longer,"he stated eyeing them carefully.  
  
After some thought Walker did as he said and Trivette followed his lead.  
  
„Now, pleasant dreams, gentleman,"he laughed and tossed something to them.  
  
In a minute Trivette and Walker were unconscious.  
  
Gage was in the hotel room, waiting for them to return.  
  
Walker and Trivette walked into their room.  
  
„Hey guys, how did it go? Where is Sydney?"he noticed the not-so-good look on their face.  
  
Walker sighed and explained, „He was waiting for us. He grabbed Sydney and threatened to kill her if we won't take backen. Then he tossed something towards us and we lost consciousness. When we woke up, he was one with her."  
  
Gage paced on the floor, „Damn! Where could he take her? I sware, if he tries to hurt her..."  
  
„Gage, relax. Do you know some place in Forth Worth they might be in? Has Sydney told you something?"Walker asked trying to calm him down.  
  
Gage thought for some time and said then, „She told me that he had another apartment in Forth Worth. Trivette, do a search under Martinez's name again, maybe you can find it."  
  
At the same time Syd paced around in the small room Thomas had locked her in. She thought about her friends and Gage, hoping that they will find her soon.  
  
Thomas walked in, „Well, my lovely Sydney, are you ready to celebrate our love?"  
  
She looked at him sharply and replied, „I don't love you anymore, Thomas. God, it has been three years and you still can't get over it, can you?"  
  
He stepped really close to her so she was pushed against the wall and whispered, „Don't think it's over. It never ends, you will be mine forever. And you will forget everything about the pretty boy."  
  
Syd looked at him cautiously, „What boy? I'm not seeing anyone right now."  
  
„Oh please! I have pretty clear evidence,"he yelled at her, tossing some photos.  
  
As she took a look at them, she blushed to herself; those were photos of her and Gage in their hotel room doing not very usual things.  
  
„Where did you get these pictures?"she asked furiously.  
  
„Well, I do have some great friends you know who are excellent photographers. But now it's time to forget him and think about us,"he said stepping even closer and tried to kiss her.  
  
She pulled her head away but he forced her into a kiss.  
  
It was unpleasant and disgusting so she looked at him in hate.  
  
„I hate you and I don't love you,"she yelled into his face.  
  
He smirked and whispered, „Don't worry, soon you'll love me too."  
  
Ir looks like we have only one chapter left :) Be patient, we are approaching the Grand Finale! 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7, which is supposedly the last one :)  
  
Trivette searched through the database while Gage walked back and forth on the floor. He was nervous, you could say that miles away.  
  
„Gage, don't worry, we'll find her,"Walker tried to calm him down.  
  
Gage nodded but didn't say a word.  
  
„I got it! His address is Galveston Avenue 251,"Trivette declared.  
  
He started to go with Walker as Gage followed them.  
  
„Gage, what are you doing? You are prohibited to fight,"Walker said as he saw Gage behind them.  
  
„Look Walker, we're dealing with Syd's life here, okay? I don't want to sit here in anticipation of you, not knowing if she's alive!"he nearly yelled back.  
  
Walker sighed as he saw the determination in his eyes and replied, „Fine, but be careful."  
  
Syd sat on the floor of her room. She hoped that Gage and the others would get there in time and that Martinez couldn't do anything to her.  
  
Just as she finished that thought, Martinez walked in.  
  
„Hello, my lovely Sydney. I hope that you have calmed down after your little performance before there,"he smirked and looked at her.  
  
„Don't get your hope too high Martinez,"she warned him.  
  
He laughed and then said, „Syd, you can call me Tommy just like you used to do. Now that I have found you again, it's all back to normal."  
  
Syd sighed and replied, „I told you, Martinez, we are not together, I don't love you!"  
  
„Oh you will love me and you will show this to me right now! Unbutton your shirt!"he shouted.  
  
But Syd shook her head and only said, „No."  
  
Then Martinez pulled out a gun and repeated, „Take it off now if you don't want to get a bullet in your pretty body!"  
  
Syd had no other choice so she did it.  
  
Walker, Trivette and Gage had arrived Thomas's house.  
  
„Gage, you go in front, we'll take the back door,"Walker commanded and he did so.  
  
They broke in and searched through the first floor. As they came up with nothing, Walker pointed to the stairs and he went upstairs with Trivette.  
  
But Gage noticed a basement door and went through it.  
  
He could hear someone talking, „Now, that's better. Do you know what's next?"  
  
Gage reached down and saw a man standing with his back to him and pointing a gun at Syd.  
  
„Texas Ranger! Put your gun down slowly and step to the wall!"he commanded putting his gun at the man's head.  
  
He smirked but did as Gage told him and stepped away.  
  
Gage rushed to Syd, „Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, „Yeah, just a bit shaken up."  
  
Just then, Martinez pulled out a hidden gun and pointed at Syd whom he was completely facing, „Die you little bitch!"  
  
They both turned to look and as he fired the shot, Gage jumped in front of her and took the bullet for himself that hit right his heart.  
  
„No!"Syd cried out. She knocked Martinez out and ran back to Gage.  
  
He was not moving but she still heard him breath.  
  
„Gage, please wake up. This is the second time already that you have done this. You can't leave me like this, I love you too much,"she whispered to him, caressing his eyes, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Walker and Trivette came in. Seeing Gage, they put their heads down and Walker said, „I'm so sorry Sydney."  
  
But Syd opened Gage's shirt to see how much it had damaged him. As she did it, she got a bright smile over her face.  
  
He was wearing a bulletproof vest and Syd cried, „He's alive thank God!"  
  
Just then Gage opened his eyes and asked, „What happened?"  
  
Syd smiled and replied, „Not much, just that we thought that you were dead."  
  
So is this the end or not? You tell me if you want to read some romantic stuff between them, although they're already together in many ways :) 


	8. chapter 8

Thanks for your huge amount of reviews on chapter 7 and as you requested, here is chapter 8, filled with loads of romantic fluff :) The song „You" belongs to Evanescence and I'm just using it as Gage had written this. Sorry!  
  
After the paramedics had checked for Gage's bruises and found him alright, he went to Syd.  
  
„So..uh...what are you doing tonight?"he asked her sounding a bit shy.  
  
Syd smiled at his shyness and replied innocently, „Not much. Why?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and said, „Maybe you would want to have dinner with me then? Like a date?"  
  
Syd smiled again and whispering answered, „I would love to though we are way pass the date period. But come and pick me up at seven and you have yourself a date with me."  
  
He smiled back and took her hand into his as they walked away.  
  
***at Syd's apartment, 18:50 pm***  
  
Syd was sitting on her living room couch, waiting for Gage. For some funny reason she felt butterflies in her stomach and just thinking of him made her knees go weak.  
  
She tried to calm herself 'Syd, it's nothing. You know that he loves you, he told you that. You kissed and....let's not go further. But why am I then so nervous?'  
  
Syd felt like a teenager on her first date with the hottest guy in school.  
  
Suddenly, there was a doorbell and Syd literally ran to get it. It was Gage, of course.  
  
He handed her a white rose and gave a little peck on lips, „For you, Shorty."  
  
His eyes sparkled as he glanced over Syd; she was wearing a red knee-length dress, her hair fell on her shoulders and she looked better than ever.  
  
„Why thank you, Gage,"she told him, blushing a little.  
  
Taking a glance at Gage too, she was not disappointed; black jeans, white shirt and black leather jacket matched him perfectly.  
  
For a moment, as their eyes met, time stopped.  
  
Then Gage collected himself and said, „Are you ready to go, milady?"  
  
Syd smiled; she loved as he called her milady.  
  
Taking his hand, they walked to his car.  
  
***at the restaurant****  
  
The restaurant itself was called „Azzuro Luna". It was a small and quiet restaurant in the centre of Dallas, hidden carefully.  
  
„A table for two under Mr. Gage,"Gage said as he approached the administrator's desk.  
  
The man nodded and showed them to their table; it was cut off from the rest and Syd loved it.  
  
They sat down, ordered some food and started to eat.  
  
While on it, they chatted quietly, laughing as they remembered great memories.  
  
Syd noticed that there were couples dancing and she desired to do that to; just to feel Gage's hands around her.  
  
She was about to ask him that as a man spoke up, „The next song we are playing is with a dedication. It says 'To my lovely Shorty, may you be the happiest girl ever'."  
  
Syd looked at Gage, amazed as he approached her and asked, „May I have this dance?"  
  
She nodded and they started to dance, quietly, just moving in the rhythm.  
  
The words have been drained from this pencil  
  
Sweet words that I want to give to you  
  
And I can't sleep, need to tell you...goodnight  
  
When we're together, I feel perfect  
  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
  
All that you say is sacred to me  
  
Your eyes are so brown, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness  
  
I whisper to you, Lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me  
  
Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all I live for  
  
You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you  
  
Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky  
  
I've always been right behind you  
  
Now I'll always be right beside you  
  
So many nights I've cried myself to sleep  
  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
  
I never thought I would say that,  
  
but I never thought there would be you...  
  
As the song ended, Gage pulled out a small box and opened it.  
  
Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
Slipping it into Syd's finger, he whispered, „Marry me, Shorty."  
  
She smiled as tears gained in her eyes and she whispered back, „Always with you."  
  
And they joined into a perfect kiss, full of magic, heaven and love.  
  
THE END  
  
So this is it, where our paths will go apart. You review and tell me if you want something else. Their wedding? Maybe, if you're good enough :p 


End file.
